


A Question of Biology

by yellowwarbler



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Barbed Penis, Breeding Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwarbler/pseuds/yellowwarbler
Summary: Dick decides he's ready to sleep with Kory. Probably they should have discussed a few things first.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Question of Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Mx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii) for beta reading for me :)

"So that's different," Dick says the first time he and Kory fall into bed together. He's looking between her legs. Kory looks too.

"Is it?"

"Yep." Dick's voice goes high-pitched. He swallows. 

"Is it so strange?" Kory doesn't sound upset, but the logical side of Dick's brain knows he's being insensitive. 

"No! Well, I mean, different, but not strange," Dick insists. "Human women, they have an, um," he gestures. "They have a vagina, not. Um."

Kory looks more confused. "Why would being female determine genitalia? Is that not a secondary designation?"

Dick blinks. He opens his mouth. Closes it again. "A what now?"

"You are not a carrier, then?" Kory actually looks disappointed, but only for a moment. "It is fine if you are not! I love you, Dick. Not your ability to carry."

Dick's brain is glitching. "Carry _what_?"

"Children," Kory says wistfully. "I would very much like to see you swollen with my litter."

Okay, there's a lot to unpack there. Dick looks again between Kory's open thighs. Her cock--because he can't deny that's what it is--looks similar in shape to a human penis, but shape is where the similarities end. It's as orange as the rest of Kory's lovely body and covered in strange protrusions all up and down the length of it, like some kind of textured dildo. And what an impressive length it is. Dick isn't the type to feel insecure about his size, but Kory's cock, even partially flaccid, has a good few inches on his.

Dick should probably explain the difference between human genitalia and Tamaraneans. He should tell Kory this wasn't what he expected and that they should probably talk about this first, but that's not what comes out of his mouth. Instead, Dick says, "You're going to put that _in_ me?" He's hard. He's _really_ hard, and okay, _that's_ something he didn't know about himself.

Kory's beautiful green eyes go dark. "I am," she says. She leans forward, her heavy breasts hanging between her arms as she crawls across the bed to Dick, looking every inch the predator. She presses her face to Dick's neck, mouthing up the curve of it. "If you were one of my people, I would mark you here," she nips at his throat and murmurs a word in Tamaranean. "I would keep you forever."

_You could still do that_ , Dick isn't brave enough to say. He wants her to keep him. 

But he _can_ run his hands over the muscular line of her shoulders and curl them into her thick hair. He can kiss her, melting against Kory as he always has before.

But Kory doesn't relax into him this time. Instead she purrs--actual honest-to-god purring--from deep in her chest. Dick can feel the vibrations where she presses her breasts against him as she nudges him onto his back. 

"You said you've never lain with another." 

Embarrassingly, Dick's face burns. "Yeah, I haven't."

Kory smiles. "Then I am honored. I will take great care with your body, Dick." She slides between his legs, pushing them wide open around her broad hips. Dick can feel her cock, fully hard now. It dwarfs his own, and it's already wet, dripping a viscous fluid over Dick's groin. He reaches between them to feel it. At the base, his fingers don't touch when he wraps them around it. "Squeeze it," Kory urges, voice husky.

Dick complies, dazed. He tries to touch her like he would himself, to stroke it up and down. His hand is covered in the clear liquid secretion from the head. Kory grabs his wrist and pulls it away, guiding his hand to his mouth. He goes along willingly, his mouth dropping open. She watches him suck his fingers clean of her precum. 

"You are so beautiful, Dick," she murmurs. "On Tamaran, you would be the envy of the court. Everyone would want you. But you belong to _me_."

Dick makes an embarrassing whimpering noise around his fingers. Kory grabs her cock and rubs the head of it against Dick's hole, spreading her precum. Is she going to stick it in? Dick finds it difficult to think all of a sudden. He pulls his fingers from his mouth and leans back on his elbows, opening his legs wider. He wants it. It's shocking how badly he wants it, to feel her inside him. He wants her to use his body for her pleasure. 

Kory pushes two fingers inside him, wet with her own precum, and his mouth drops open. How does it already feel so good? Fucking his own fist is nothing compared to being touched by Kory.

"I can't wait to be inside you." There's an edge to her voice that reminds Dick of when they're in the field. A shiver runs down his spine as she hikes his legs up over her shoulders and rests her cock against his wet, softened hole. 

He grabs her arms when she starts to press inward, digging into the firm muscles to anchor himself. It doesn't hurt like he might have expected. It's just… a _lot_. He feels every part of the strange ridges and bumps, the way it's so much wetter than his own cock. The deeper she goes, the wider he stretches around her. Dick's hips twitch, and he curls himself toward her. "Please," he begs, not knowing what he's asking for but needing it desperately. His cock jerks against his belly, dribbling precum. 

Kory shushes him, rocking her hips in short, smooth motions, seating herself deeper every time. Her cock gets wider toward the base. Dick is gasping by the time she's all the way in, his mouth hanging open. 

"So good," Kory moans, grinding into him. She swears in Tamaranean and hooks an arm under him, her big hand pressing against his lower back and tilting his ass so her cock can hit deeper inside him. Dick whines, looping his arms around her neck to pull her closer. Kory kisses him, fucking her tongue into his mouth. Dick groans into the kiss. 

"I can see myself moving inside you," she murmurs, putting her hand over his belly.

Dick chokes. As she moves in and out, he sees the width of her bulging his stomach. "It's so much…." He puts his hand over hers. 

"I'm going to put you on your knees," she's nearly growling now, "fuck you full of my cum, breed your cunt--"

Dick flails as she flips him, scrambling onto his hands and knees. She wastes no time in shoving back inside him. 

She called it his cunt… Dick's face burns. He _likes_ how she's talking to him. He likes how she puts him where she wants him, and he _loves_ the way she feels inside of him. She's so big… The urge to feel her come inside him is overwhelming. It's the sort of filthy fantasy he'd masturbate to, coming inside of Kory, holding her close, but it's even better. It's an option he never knew existed.

Kory reaches around him and grabs his chest, hands cupping his pecs and squeezing. Dick cries out when she thrusts harder, reaching deeper than before. "You feel so good around me," Kory pants into his ear, grinding her hips against his ass harder. 

Dick drops down onto his elbows, spreading his legs wider. She feels like she's growing inside of him, swelling. He flushes at the way his body clings to her cock, trying to pull her in deeper and keep her there. 

"Dick," Kory pants, fucking into him with so much strength Dick slides across the sheets. He throws a hand out to brace himself on the headboard. Kory grabs him around the waist and tips backward until Dick is splayed across her lap, her cock fully embedded inside him. Dick presses his hands to his belly and groans. He can feel it, god, he can _feel_ her cock inside him. That's all it takes to set Dick off. He comes with a loud whine, spasming around her before going slack. 

He came without ever needing to touch himself. That's never happened before. He's still twitching when Kory grows impatient and starts fucking up into him again, teeth scraping along the side of his neck. One hand grabs his waist as the other gropes at his chest, squeezing his pec and pulling at his nipple. It borders on _too much_ , Dick's body still thrumming with arousal even as he's still trying to catch his breath from his orgasm.

"Let me come inside you," she begs. "Please, Dick, I'm so _close_ , want to fill you up--"

"Uh huh," Dick manages to whine, reaching back to grab at Kory's face, twisting so he can meet her in a messy kiss. 

Kory wraps her arms around him and fucks up harder, faster. Dick isn't imagining it. She's definitely growing larger inside him, spreading his hole so wide it's nearly painful. His mouth is open, and he's drooling, overcome by sensation. He's already hard again, riding the waves of pleasure. Kory's so massive she barely has to move to glance his prostate. 

She comes with a long groan, forcing Dick onto her cock one last time. Dick feels her twitch and pulse inside him and then--

"Ohmy _god_ ," Dick wails when he feels something shift inside him, something emerging from the sides of Kory's cock to hold it in place inside him. He feels her cum spill inside, hot, and his belly bloats with it. God, there's so _much_ of it… Dick's eyes roll back in his head as he comes, panting, unable to do more than whine as his body shakes with the force of it. 

When he finally comes down, Kory's tilted them onto their sides, still buried inside him. He groans when he feels her come again, another wave of cum flooding inside him.

Kory rubs his distended belly. "You took me so well," she praises, and Dick is embarrassed at the thrill of arousal that follows. 

"You're still coming," he murmurs, biting at his lip. He's so _full_. How is there even room inside him for all of that?

"It won't be long now," she soothes him. "When my spines retract--"

"Your _what_?" Dick yelps, twisting around to face her. Spines? Was that what he felt when she came? 

"Of course," Kory says matter of factly. "The spines to hold your mate in place during insemination." She caresses Dick's cock, feeling along the sides. "Where are yours?"

"We don't have those," Dick manages to say. He can feel the blood rushing back into his cock. There's _no way_. He'll die if he comes again, just shrivel up and _die_.

"Your species is strange," Kory informs him. "But I love you nonetheless." As if Dick is the weird one for not having cock spines!

Well. Maybe he is. Perspective and all that. 

Then Kory adds, "They last much longer during mating season."

Dick lays his head back down on her arm, feeling another wave shake through him. "We don't have those either," he says, dazed. He considers that they probably should have had a conversation about all this ahead of time, but then Kory realizes he's hard again and wraps her warm hand around his cock, drawing a strangled groan from Dick's lips. Dick doesn't worry so much after that.


End file.
